Dear2
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: Una lettera per Mitsui da Miyagi [mitmiya]


Dear... Parte 2  
  
Ma tu chi diavolo sei Mitsui per farmi sentire così? La prima volta che ti ho incontrato, mi hai mandato nel panico ma... non potevo essere debole e quindi ho accettato la tua sfida. In pratica sapevo già che sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto, se non morivo almeno, c'ero vicino... Ma tu... fino a che non ti ho pestato, che poi non ricordo se sono svenuto prima di te o no, però, mi prendevi per il culo. Certo, almeno a me mi guardavano con ammirazione, si divertivano assieme a me... e con te? Ti stavano alla larga perchè... beh perchè trattavi male tutti e rispondevi male a tutti, non mi stupisco se anche tua madre avesse paura di te. Comunque, dopo quella volta, mi hai spedito dritto dritto in ospedale, sei uno stronzo, sono stato malissimo, ho pensato così tanto però che non stato neppure male tutto quel tempo. Sai a che ho pensato? Ho pensato al perchè della tua reazione, in fondo che si gasava di fronte alle seconde, c'erano altre matricole, ma nemmeno le guardavi, Mitsui. Però... non so, forse avevi capito che ti avrei dato del filo da torcere, perchè io non sono un semplice ragazzo, se qualcuno mi provoca, io non rispondo più delle mie azioni, parto e comincio a menare, cosa succede succede, come quella volta.  
  
La seconda rissa, il mio sangue aveva cominciato a pulsarmi talmente forte nelle vene, che quasi non riuscivo a respirare... già, era fin troppo strano, i tuoi occhi gelidi nei miei, pieni di terrore, che però al tuo sguardo erano fieri e determinati... non sai proprio le mie espressioni, il mio viso ne ha tante, sono impaurito quando mi si dilatano tantissimo le pupille, in quel momento, tu mi vedi incazzato e senza paura, mentre invece beh... è il contrario! Quando uno della tua banda di teppisti, mi afferrò per i capelli, e poi vidi le tue labbra stendersi in un sorriso, che mostrava la parte in cui ti avevo rotto i denti, avevo capito subito le tue intezioni, darmi a tua volta, per vendicarti, una testata e rompermi senza pietà gli incisivi... in un certo senso avresti fatto bene ma... sai... I MIEI DENTI SONO DURI COME LA MIA TESTA e quindi è impossibile romperli. Dopo questo, nella partita contro lo Shoyo, vedo te, che fai i tuoi tiri da tre punti, non mi era dispiaciuto vederti con me in squadra... comunque, la palla era in mio possesso e... non so nè come nè perchè, ma sentii il dovere, e anche il bisogno di passarla a te, così avresti realizzato TU il punto della vittoria Mitsui! Vidi la sorpresa passare nei tuoi occhi, e poi il tuo sorriso scintillante sotto la luce del sole che filtrava dalle finestre della palestra. Non capisco, non riesco a capire, dopo quel giorno, ti sei dimostrato molto gentile con me, possiamo dire di essere diventati amici, così ci parliamo, ci vogliamo bene... MA CHE BENE TI VOGLIO HISASHI? NON SO... È UNA COSA NUOVA! NON LA CAPISCO! Ormai sono mesi che le lacrime fioccano dai miei occhi, disperati dalla scoperta fatta... da poco tempo, non riesco a capire... come cazzo faccio a sopportare tutto? Dovrò confessartelo prima o poi ma... ho paura della tua reazione Mitchan davvero, mi odierai vero? CERTO! Mi odiavi prima, se poi te lo dico, è la fine, quel poco di amicizia conquistata tra di noi svanirà come niente... Oh, Mitchan, perchè proprio a me? Perchè proprio te devo amare? Ma perchè? Rivedo nella mente il tuo corpo atletico, sei alto, al contrario di me... purtroppo, i capelli nerri a riflessi blu... che belli, gli occhi del colore dei riflessi, zaffiro... intensi occhi di zaffiro, labbra morbide secondo me... da come le vedo, devono essere più morbide della gommapiuma... e dolci... vorrei che ti impossessassi delle mie labbra, e mi divorassi la lingua... e allora sì che starei bene ma... la mia preoccupazione è un'altra. Vorri che tu.... tu mi prendessi e mi spogliassi, cominciassi a coccolarmi, a passarmi la tua calda lingua di gatto... già gatto, mi chiami sempre gatto quando recupero un pallone in partita, dici che sono agile come un gatto... vabbè... dicevo, la tua lingua di gatto sul mio membro, eretto sicuramente, mi capita ogni volta che ti guardo, me lo avvolgessi con le tue labbra di rosa e poi inghiottissi la mia sostanza. Dopodichè, risalissi alla mia bocca e mi torturassi anch'essa, poi mi baci il collo, lasciandomi un vistoso succhiotto, così che tutti potessero vedere che ero di tua proprietà Mitchan... e poi, posizioni il tuo membro in mezzo sul mio sedere e mi penetri con dolcezza e violenza nello stesso tempo... IO ADORO TUTTO DI TE, LA TUA VIOLENZA E LA TUA DOLCEZZA, TU HAI TUTT'E DUE LE QUALITà! MI PIACI DAVVERO! Oh Mitchan... Quanto vorrei che mi penetrassi, perchè ho scoperto di amarti, ma visto che sono certo che non ricambierai mai, mi ripiego su questi pensieri perversi... l'unica cosa che posso fare... TI AMO HICCHAN!  
  
Ryota Miyagi 


End file.
